The Purge: Retribution
by TheZootopiaFanboy
Summary: (Set 4 years after The Purge: Election Year!) Charlie Roan is assassinated, and the worst of all? The Purge has been brought back by an evil president, Frederick Picasso. Cody's hometown, Madison, Wisconsin, has a power outage. So, Wisconsin is the ONLY city that has NOT heard the news of The Purge. Will Cody and his friends survive? (Unofficial sequel to The Purge: Election Year.)
1. Character Introductions

**The Purge: Retribution**

 **Character Introduction**

 **Cody Alderman**

One of the protagonists of the story. MAIN protagonist.

Story

He is a white teenager who is raised by a rich black democratic family. His real parents was murdered during the Purge in 2040 when he was only 12 years old, while his younger brothers and sister were kidnapped and taken. After witnessing his parents's death, and sibling kidnapping, in front of him, he seeks revenge on those who messed with him and his family, no matter how long it will take. He's training to be a weapons expert. His best weapon to use is a self-shrinking and growing, powerful shotgun.

Appearance

White skin, Black Spiky hair, Blue eyes, Black and White Gothic shirt, Yellow hoodie with zipper, Blue jeans, Black and White shoes (Air Jordans).

Age: 16.

Sex: Male.

 **Amy Peeko**

One of the main protagonists of the story.

Story

She is one of Cody's best friends. She experienced the Purge once, after moving to Madison, Wisconsin from Toronto, Canada. She was scarred for life, after almost getting killed by Purgers when she was only 11 years old.

Appearance

Black skin, Long, Braided Black hair, Brown eyes, Brown necklace, Green sleeveless shirt, Black shiny leggings, Green and Yellow sneakers (Converse).

Age: 15.

Sex: Female.

 **Jason Smith**

One of the main protagonists of the story.

Story

He is one of Cody's best friends. He once experienced The Purge while he was kidnapped for ransom money. He was LUCKY to be alive, but it scarred him for life. Now he's broke, and he lives in the poor side of Madison, Wisconsin, all because of his family giving Purgers, who kidnapped him, all the money they have, in order to save him from getting killed. Now he also seeks revenge on the Purgers who ruined his lifes. He's training to be a hacking expert with some help from ICT classes (Information and Conmmunications Technology classes.).

Appearance

Black skin, Black, Curly Flat-top hair, Brown eyes, longsleeved Blue/Violet shirt, Gold bracelet, Blue baggy pants, black sneakers (Air Jordans).

Age: 16.

Sex: Male.

 **Molly Chappelle**

One of the main protagonists of the story.

Story

She is one of Cody's best friends. She experienced The Purge when she was going out to steal fashionable clothes, and sunglasses from a huge mall. She was one of the Purgers who steal, not murder. Unfortunately for her, she was attacked by Purgers, and they cut off BOTH her eyes with machetes. Now she is blind, and has to live her life not seeing. Blind or not, She wants revenge on those who blinded her.

Appearance

White skin, long Blonde hair, Black blind glasses, Unknown eye color, black sleveless shirt, blue skin-tight jeans, white slippers.

Age: 15.

Sex: Female.

 **Mr. Alexander Jägerman**

Cody's High School teacher.

Appearance

White skin, Brown Undercut hair, Black square-framed nerd glasses, Blue eyes, White teaching shirt, Brown vest, Tan slacks, Black leather shoes.

Age: 31.

Sex: Male.

 **Mrs. Michelle LaDawn**

Cody's adoptive mother.

Appearance

Black skin, long Black hair, Brown eyes, Grey and White dress, Red/Ruby, glittery slippers.

Age: 38.

Sex: Female.

 **Mr. Terry LaDawn**

Cody's adoptive father.

Apperance

Black skin, Black "Low Fade with Twists" hair, brown eyes, black tuxedo, black pants, brown leather shoes.

Age: 39.

Sex: Male.

 **Frederick Picasso**

President/Evil Dictator of the USA. Antagonist of the story.

Appearance

White skin, Orange "Trump like" hair, Green eyes, Blue tuxedo, Black pants, Blue leather shoes.

Age: 45.

Sex: Male.


	2. Prologue: What The Purge is

**The Purge: Retribution**

 **Prologue: What The Purge is...**

Fear...Death...Tragedy...Theft...Revenge...Murder... That's what I think The Purge is all about. One day each year, All crime, including Murder, has been made legal for 12 continous hours by Government Officials of America. The times for The Purge were 7PM, the beginning, and 7PM, the end. Moments during The Purge are horrible. Death happens right in FRONT of you. Mostly with your FAMILY. That's what happened with me.

I'm Cody Alderman, and this...is my Purge experience and Survival Story.

But first, I want to tell you this. President Charlie Roan was assassinated by a regular Purger/Sniper, during the Election of 2044. Reason? Because she permenantly got rid of The Purge program from EVERY state of America. That got SO many Purgers outraged 4 years ago, they planned assassination attempts throughout the years for Charlie Roan. But they failed so many times. But this year, they've done it. They've ACTUALLY. Done it. Shit. The identity of the Sniper was unknown, so there was NO WAY to track him down, not even the government! Holy Shit! That sneaky bastard... It turns out that the sniper was using an invisibility camouflage to sneak past security and guards, both sneaking in, and sneaking out. Who knew such things exist?

Well...here's how it all happened. It all started when my adoptive rich family and I were going to Washington D.C. for a family vacation, and to see the election speech by Charlie Roan.


	3. The Assassination of Charlie Roan

**The Purge: Retribution**

 **Chapter 1: The Assassination of President Charlie Roan**

 **Washington D.C.**

At a fancy hotel, I was just playing Half Life 3 on my Playstation Vita 3. But, my adoptive parents were knocking on my hotel bedroom door.

Michelle: "Cody! You in there? It's almost time to get ready to see Charlie Roan's election speech!"

I took off my headphones and called out to them.

Cody: "Yeah, mom! I'll get ready in a minute! Just let me finish this level in Half Life 3! I'll save my game after!"

Terry: "Well don't take too long in there! We'll be late!"

Cody: "I won't be long!"

I continued to play my game while parents get changed in their fancy outfits.

 **20 minutes later...**

I've gone to the bathroom to put on my tuxedo, and I washed the sweat off my face. I pee a little in the toilet, and flushed.

Cody: "Boy, the flushing sure makes me feel comfy."

0_0 Did I say that outloud...? Anyways, I exit the bathroom, and showed my parents my clothes.

Michelle: "Oh Cody! You look so handsome and cute in that outfit of yours!"

I blush in embarrassment.

Cody: "Mom..."

Michelle: "Oh, don't worry about it, sweetie. People are going to like you, I promise you that!"

Terry: "Besides! You might even get ladies with it."

I blush redder.

Cody: "Dad!"

Terry: "Hey. It's just a joke. You don't have to take it seriously, my boy."

*BEEP! BEEP!*

The beeping was coming from a limo outside.

Michelle: "Oh! That must be the ride. Alright, let's be on our best behavior."

Mom exits the room to go the limo.

Cody: "Dad. Why did you bring to this trip? I don't even want to get involved with politics..."

Terry: "Son. The reason why you're here is because my brother works for the president. My brother being your uncle."

Cody: "Really?"

Terry: "Yeah, really. He's an FBI agent, and he protects the president, no matter what."

I begin to be fascinated by my uncle's information and job. I didn't know that he was an FBI agent, AND he protects the president! Maybe this won't be boring after all.

Cody: "Wow!"

Michelle: "BOYS! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP!*

Mom was really losing her patience for us.

Cody and Terry: "COMING! GOD!"

 **10 minutes later, outside the White House...**

We're FINALLY at the White House for the speech...I wish it didn't take so long to get there.

*SCREEEEEEECH!*

The limo stopped and parked at an empty space.

Michelle: "Well. Here we are. The White House. Where President Charlie Roan is. Be amazed..."

Cody: "WOW!"

It was SO big! And...so WHITE! Cool...

Michelle: "I know! Cool, right?"

I turned to Mom.

Cody: "I...guess it is."

We all exit the limo, and mom tipped the limo driver.

Limo Driver: "Thanks, Miss!"

 **Inside the White House...**

Wow. There's a LOT of people here. It DOES kinda makes sense, since it's the WHITE HOUSE. There were a lot of camera flashes, probably because of the Presses.

Press Guy 1: "MADAM PRESIDENT! MADAM PRESIDENT! 4 years ago, how did it feel getting rid of The Purge?"

Press Girl: "Was there any trouble?!"

Press Guy 2: "What will you do if you become president again this year?!"

Charlie Roan calmed the citizens and presses down.

Charlie: "People. People. Calm down. I know what you're all thinking. I bet it's this, "Will The Purge come back? What will I do if I become president again? What new laws will I make?" Well, it's kinda hard, to be honest. Now, I don't want to frighten ALL of America. So, don't worry. I'll be the BEST president EVER. And not the WORST like Donald Trump. I mean, seriously, he was impeached in May 2017. Months after Inauguration day. So, put your trust in me, and put your fears to rest. Becauuuuuse...I will-"

*BANG!*

Oh my god...Was that a Sniper?! Charlie Roan has been shot! My god, it's a gory sight! HER BLOOD EVERYWHERE! Her head was the WORST sight. It had a bloodied hole in the brain area. With her blood coming out from her mouth.

People: (screaming)

An evil laugh is heard outside the White House. It was a man wearing a Donald Trump mask, with blood and dirt all over his clothes. And he's also holding...A SNIPER RIFLE?! HE'S the shooter?!

Man outside with Sniper Rifle and Donald Trump mask: "PURGE FOR LIFE, MOTHERFUCKER! FUCK CHARLIE ROAN! NOT MY PRESIDEEEEEEEEEENT! (evil laughter)"

After he's done laughing, he disappeared! Out of thin air! Holy shit! Camouflage?! The Secret Service agents were all over the place, searching for the shooter. All of a sudden, my parents grabbed my arms, and ran the fuck out!

Michelle: "We have to go, NOW!"

Terry: "We are NOT letting you die! OUR ONLY SON!"

We ran to the limo and got in.

Michelle: "Start the car, now!"

Limo Driver: "What's wrong, miss? What's going o-"

Michelle: "I SAID, START THE FUCKING CAR, NOW!"

Our limo driver sped us back to our hotel.

 **Back in the hotel room...**

Cody: "Guys! W-W-What's going on?! Did Charlie get SHOT?!"

Michelle: "My god...We just witnessed an assassination!"

Cody: "What the...WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO?!"

Mom shushed me with her fingers.

Michelle: "HONEY! Calm down! Let's just report this to the Police, and they'll stop the guy."

Terry: "But, weren't we there? I mean, we JUST witnessed it."

Cody: "I saw the guy who did it!"

Michelle: "Really?! WHO?!"

Cody: "He had a Donald Trump mask, had blood and dirt all over his body and clothes, and a sniper rifle. AND...he disappeared when he noticed me!"

Terry: "Shit... He must've been wearing an Invisibilty Camo."

Cody: "I forgot they existed!"

Michelle: "Right. Let's call the Police about this."

Mom was about to call the Police, until she hears this.

TV: "We interrupt Steven Universe with some MAJOR news! President Charlie Roan has been assassinated at the election speech today. While she was doing her speech about The Purge and all, all of a sudden, she was shot by, most likely, a Sniper Rifle. THIS is the photo of the Assassin.

The TV shows a picture of the SAME guy I JUST saw!

Cody: "Tha-That...THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE GUY WHO SHOT CHARLIE ROAN!"

Michelle: "Oh my god...He's wearing a Donald Trump mask. A mask only available during The Purge."

Terry: "Shit..."

TV: "Oh! We now go Live in the White House, where Frederick Picasso, another elect person, is doing a speech about the shooting."

The TV shows a Live Feed in the White House.

Frederick: "People! People! Settle down! Now. I know that an event, regarding of a shooting, was a terrible tragedy. But, since NO ONE is running for president. I guess _I'LL_ be president by default. My slogan is "Make America Great, yet again!". I guess I'll start by...bringing back The Purge? (smiles) Yeah. That's what I'll do. I'll be your president, and I'm giving it back to you...the people."

People in TV feed: (cheering and clapping)

Frederick and People: "USA! USA! USA! USA!"

I turn the TV off in anger.

Cody: "FUCK! NOW WE HAVE A HUUUUUGE DOUCHEBAG AS PRESIDENT! WE ALREADY HAD DONALD TRUMP, WE DON'T NEED _ANOTHER_ ONE! OUR COUNTRY IS FUCKED, YET AGAIN!"

Michelle: "CODY! CALM DOWN! IT WILL BE ALRIGHT!"

Cody: "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN OUR COUNTRY IS IN GREAT DANGER?!"

Terry: "Maybe he's just bluffing? I mean, who the HELL would bring back The Purge?"

I calm down a bit.

Cody: (inhales and exhales) "Yeah. I...I guess you're right, dad. Maybe everything will be alright..."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. One Day before The Purge

**The Purge: Retribution**

 **Chapter 2: One Month Later/One day before The Purge.**

And so...that was how Charlie Roan got assassinated. Now, the reason I hate The Purge is because...my real parents were killed, and my younger brothers and sister were kidnapped, by Purgers on Purge night...4 years ago. Those Purgers were insane with mad power. They think they run the cities on Purge night. Leaders, more like. Now, this year, during this year's Purge Night, I'm ready to finally find those motherfuckers, and when I do, I'm gonna kill them. But...it seems that there might be some..."change". Because...well...let's just go back to one month later.

 **One Month Later. Madison, Wisconsin. One day before The Purge. 7:00 AM/21 December 2044.**

*RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!*

I woke up with a loud yawn and hit the snooze button on my iPhone 15.

Cody: (groaning) "Boy...Last month was...quite an interesting month..."

I got up from my bed and put on my school clothes.

Michelle: "Cody! Come get your breakfast!"

Cody: "Yeah. I'm coming, Mom!"

I left my bedroom, walked through the big hallways, and entered the living room.

Michelle: "Cody. When you're done with your food, turn on the TV to watch your cartoons you love."

Cody: "Thanks."

 **5 minutes later...**

After I ate my Pancakes, I turned on my TV and watched Steven Universe. But then, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see the Police!

Cody: "Uh...is there a problem, officers?"

Officer 1: "No, no. It's just that, there were rumors of you knowing who the Election Assassin is."

Cody: "Oh. Well...they're...kinda true."

Officer 2: "Oh. Well, how about you come on down to the Police Station, and give us the details of the shooting?"

My mom comes in.

Michelle: "Oh my! Is there a problem, officer?"

Officer 1: "Are...you his mom?"

Michelle: "Well... (whispers to the officer) adopted."

Officer 1: "Oh. That explains it."

Michelle: "Well anyway, why are you here?"

Officer 2: "We're here because your boy knows the killer of Charlie Roan. We're taking him to the station to learn more."

Michelle: "...Alright. Just don't do ANY torture to him. I care about him."

Officer 1: "Alright ma'am. We promise."

I walk to the police wagon, went inside, and rode the wagon to the Police Station.

 **Inside the Police Station...**

Commissioner: "It says right here in this document, you witnessed the assassination of Charlie Roan, is that correct, boy?"

Cody: "Yes, sir."

Commissioner: "Can you tell the Station what happened?"

Cody: "Alright...I won't be hurt, right?"

Commissioner: "Don't worry, you're safe and sound here at the station. No one will hurt you. Except for criminals, but they're in their cells."

I took a deep breath and started to explain to the Commissioner.

Cody: "Well...Charlie was going to answer questions related to what she'll do for the next 4 years as President, and The Purge. Until...Bang...She was shot by a sniper. The guy was wearing a Donald Trump mask, he had a blue tux, blood and dirt all over the clothes, and he had the same Sniper Rifle he used to shoot Charlie."

The Commissioner was writing down everything I was describing about the shooter.

Commissioner: "Alright. Thanks for your co-operation, son. We'll try to catch the guy."

Cody: "Oh wait. I forgot that he was using an Invisibility Camouflage. Yeah, he disappeared."

Commissioner: "Hmm...interesting. Alright. You want us to take you home or take you to school?"

Well, I've been here for long. So, I picked...

Cody: "School."

Commissioner: "Alright. Where's your school?"

Cody: "It's Madison West High School."

 **15 minutes later, outside my High School...**

*SCREEEEEECH!*

The wagon stopped in front of my school.

Officer 1: "Well. Is this your stop, kid?"

Cody: "Yeah. Thanks."

I exit out of the car, and went inside the school. I checked my watch, and it read 8:40 AM. So I was still on time, that's good. I went inside my Science class for first period.

Jason: "Ayyy! It's Cody!"

Cody: "S'up, Jason?"

I sat in my Science seat next to Jason's. Jason was one of my best friends since 1st year in this school.

Jason: "Oh you know. My parents got a new job as office workers."

Cody: "How's that working out for your family? Good?"

Jason: "Well...pretty neutral, to be honest."

Amy walks inside the room.

Amy: "Hey guys!"

Cody: "Hi Amy."

Amy: "What's wrong, Cody?"

I looked to Amy. Amy was also one of my best friends since 1st year. I always had a crush on her. I liked her looks, her personality, and lovely features. Even though she's a different race than me. But, then again, I WAS raised and adopted by a black family.

Molly blindly walks in the room.

Molly: "Uh...guys...where are you? Touch my cane if it's you."

I touch her cane for reassurance. Molly is also one of my best friends since 1st year. But, she's also blind, all because of The Purge...Those bastards.

Cody: "Guys. Do you remember the assassination of Charlie Roan?"

Jason: "Oh yeah. Why?"

Cody: "Because...I witnessed it. I was there."

Class: "WHAT?!"

The class gathered around me. They were interested to hear what I have to say about the assassination.

Jason: "Duuuuude. YOU were THERE? Tell us what happened!"

Class: "Yeah!"

I was getting a little annoyed to explain the same situation to people.

Cody: "Fine. Charlie was giving a speech, until a sniper shot her with a Sniper Rifle. He did an evil laughter and says this: "Purge for life, motherfucker! Fuck Charlie Roan! Not my President!" and then he disappeared! Crazy, right?"

Amy: "My god..."

Cody: "And this morning, I was dropped off here by cops."

Jason: "COPS?! Man...Were you arrested? Falsely accused?"

Cody: "I'm afraid I can't answer anymore questions now. Class is about to start."

My teacher, Mr Alexander Jägerman, walks in the room with textbooks.

Mr Alex: "Alright class. Sorry I was late. I got caught up in traffic, because there was a dead squirrel in the road. Darn squirrel. Anyway, turn to page 103 for bunsen burning."

We all turn our textbooks, until...

*RINGRINGRINGRING! RINGRINGRINGRING!*

It was the teacher's phone.

Mr Alex: "Oh! Sorry, class. It must be important..."

He checks his phone to see what's new. It was a news notifications. Mr Alex checks it to see what's important. It was about...The Purge...The notification it was so important, class has to be delayed to watch.

Mr Alex: "My god...Sorry class, but it seems like I have to delay this class to watch the news."

Class: "...Huh?"

Mr Alex turns on the flat-screen HD TV, and turns to the news channel. Fox News.

Fox Anchorman: "-And that's our story on the Assassination, so far. Next up, The Purge. Wanna take it from here?"

Fox Anchorwoman: "Thank you. According to our sources, so far, This year's Purge has been delayed."

I was confused on what she said.

Cody: "Mmm?"

Fox Anchorwoman: "Yep. It says here that followers of The New Founding Fathers have decided to make changes to The Purge, ever since Frederick Picasso's presidency last month. Like, The Purge will take place tomorrow, and the new times for The Purge are-"

*CLICKACKOOM!*

Wha...? A power outage?

Class: (murmurs in worry)

Jason: "Yo! What's going on, dude?"

Cody: "I'm...not so sure as well, dude..."

Mr Alex: "Okay, class. Calm down. I'm sure there's a reason for the sudden power outage. Maybe they're just checking the power for this year's Purge Night? To see if it's powerful enough to last a full night? That must be it. I'll be right back to talk to the principal."

Mr Alex leaves the classroom.

Amy: "We should check the city to see if the power outage is spreading."

Cody: "Alright then."

We sneakily walk out the classroom unnoticed. We all ran to the city hall.

 **Madison City Hall**

We're there. The City Hall...where the mayor works.

Citizens: "What's going on?!" "Where's my power?!" "How am I suppose to do office work with NO power?!" "How am I going to watch my porn?!"

Mayor: "Simmer down, people! Simmer down! Now...we're still fixing the problem related to the power of the city. Now...get back to your work, or something."

Office Worker: "But no power? How are we suppose to do office work?!"

Pervert: "Yeah! And my pornography!"

Mayor: "Well...you'll have to be patient. Because, it can take the full day to fix the electricity. We're still working out what caused the power outage throughout the city."

I raise my hand.

Jason: "(whispers) Dude. What are you doing?! We're gonna get in trouble! We're supposed to stay hidden!"

Cody: "(whispers) Well, I have a hunch, OK? Trust me. (normal voice) Mr Mayor! I think I know how it happened!"

Mayor: "W-What? Who...said that?"

All the citizens point to me.

Mayor: "What are you doing out of school? You're not suppose to go out until 3PM!"

Cody: "Look, Mr Mayor. I think I know how the power outage happened."

The mayor begins to be intrigued.

Mayor: "Hmm...go on."

Cody: "What if...it's related to The Purge? What it someone wanted to start early, just to do some rampaging?"

Mayor: "Well...the news did cut off when it was about to announce the new times for The Purge, so I guess that makes sense."

Amy: "Wait. You watched it too?"

Secretary: "Are you kidding me? EVERYONE watched it on TV!"

Pervert: "Not me! Watching porn, for me!"

The mayor accepts this theory of mine.

Mayor: "Alright, my boy. We'll trust you with this one. But...fixing the power is still gonna take the full day."

Citizens: (groaning in anger)

Pervert: "But my porn!"

Mayor: "Now. Go back to your work, or home, where you came from. We'll fix the problem, ASAP. And you boy. (points to me) Thanks for the theory."

I smile at the mayor.

Cody: "You're welcome, Mr Mayor."

 **Back in my house after school...**

I enter my home, with my friends.

Michelle: "Cody! Did you hear? The power's gone, all around the city!"

Cody: "Yes, mom. I heard."

Terry: "It looks like you'll have to play on your Playstation Vita 3 instead then."

Cody: "Um...thanks dad."

My friends and I went inside my room.

Molly: "Anything useful for when The Purge comes tomorrow? Maybe some curing glasses for my blindness?"

Cody: "Nope. Sorry, Molly. I don't think such things like that exist yet."

Molly: "(sighs) Alright."

Jason: "It's OK, Molly. Maybe someone in the future will make it, just for you!"

Molly: "Aww. Thanks Jason. I bet if I ever see again, I'll see you as a cute, young-faced teen that I can date."

Jason blushes at that statement.

Jason: "O-Oh my..."

I suddenly hatched an idea.

Cody: "Wait guys...why don't we use our phones to look up news about The Purge? It was so obvious!"

Amy: "Sorry. My phone's dead."

Amy, Jason and Molly show their phones to me.

Jason: "My phone's also dead."

Molly: "I-I can't tell if my phone's dead, can you help me?"

I grabbed her phone and held the power button. But, no response. Dead phone.

Cody: "Yours is dead too."

Molly: "Alright. Thanks."

Cody: "Well...we can't CHARGE our phones. The power's out for god's sake!"

Jason: "Shit...Well...I guess we have to go home now. See you tomorrow."

Cody: "Alright then. Goodbye."

I open the door to my house.

Molly: "You gonna guide me home as usual, Jason?~"

Molly kisses Jason on the cheek. Jason blushes.

Jason: "(mutters in embarrassment) Yeah...sure, sexy."

Everyone leaves except for Amy. She gives me a piece of paper with her phone number.

Amy: "Just in case, you need me during The Purge."

I smile at her.

Cody: "Thanks, Amy. Hope we'll be alright."

Amy smiles at me.

Amy: "You too."

Amy leaves. I went back to my room and started to sleep. I wonder if everything will really be alright. But...The Purge will be starting tomorrow. So...I hope we survive.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. The President's Plans

**The Purge: Retribution**

 **Chapter 2.5: The President's Plans**

 **Washington D.C., The White House**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Frederick was in his office, writing new laws with an evil smirk on his face, until his assistant comes in.

Assistant: "Am I interrupting Mr. President?"

Frederick hides his plans from the assistant.

Frederick: "Oh! Um...no. Not at all. Now, what is it, Miss Kimi Kamiya?"

Kimi: "Well, it's that I've been wondering what new laws you're going to make, and I want to see and hear them from you, Mr. President, sir."

Frederick: "Well, alright. Take a look, dear. I'm making new laws like, All Black People will be deported back to Africa, and all Mexicans will be deported back to Mexico. Like them, Miss Kamiya?"

Kimi was shocked to hear about the new laws.

Kimi: "But...Mr. President! W-Wouldn't that cause mass hysteria across the states? And what about the citizens standing up to you? Uh...sir?"

Frederick: "Well...Kimi. I'm planning to reveal the laws AFTER The Purge finishes tomorrow, and once I reveal them, I'll take over everything in this country, and if ANYONE, that includes YOU, Miss Kamiya, protests about the new laws, I'll put them on death row! Including children of all ages! (evil laughter) What do you think, Miss?"

Kimi: "Uh...great...sir! Really! (nervously holds a thumbs up)"

Frederick suspiciously squints his eyes at Kimi.

Frederick: "Hmm...Alright then. You may go, Miss Kamiya."

Kimi: "...Yes sir."

Kimi leaves the President's room. She has second thoughts on Frederick Picasso.

Kimi: "I have to do something about this."


	6. The Purge Begins

**The Purge: Retribution**

 **Chapter 3: The Purge begins...**

 **Madison, Wisconsin. Two hours before The Purge begins... 7:00AM/22 December 2044.**

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

I hit the snooze button from my phone, and I checked the date. 22 December. The day The Purge begins. Alright... I then attempted to turn on my lamp if the power's back on. And...on! Yes! The power's been fixed and it's back on.

Cody: "OK. Time to start training. In my..."secret training" room."

I went under my bed to search for a remote with a HUGE red button. I found it. It may be styled like a TV remote, BUT...as I pressed the red button, the floor under my bed moved by itself, taking the bed with it. The floor revealed a LONG staircase downstairs. I headed down to the training room.

 **Cody's Training Room**

As I opened the door, it revealed a HUGE futuristic, electric, metallic room. An echo-ing, robotic, british female voice was heard as I entered. It was my assistant, Sarah.

Sarah: " **WELCOME BACK TO THE TRAINING ROOM, MASTER CODY**."

Cody: "Hello again, Sarah. Now, listen, The Purge is coming today, and I think it's coming sooner than I thought. So...give me your best shot with best room you can find."

Sarah: " **OF COURSE, SIR. RIGHT AWAY. DOWNLOADING TRAINING EXERCISE...** "

A huge holographic-like room is slowly forming before my eyes. It was the most amazing thing I've seen today, so far! It had a lot of training dummies, targets, robots, weapons, and more! And it had gives me the nature and jungle vibes. Probably because I've been playing too much of the classic game, MGS3: Snake Eater. What an awesome game that was, for a game that was made 40 years ago.

Sarah: " **DOWNLOADING COMPLETE. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GIVE YOU A WEAPON, OR SHALL I JUST LET YOU GET ONE, MASTER CODY?** "

Cody: "Hmm...I think I'll just pick one of my own. But thanks anyways, Sarah."

Sarah: " **OF COURSE, MASTER. BUT, SHALL I GET YOU A DRINK BEFORE YOU START TRAINING?** "

Cody: "I think I'll have...Pepsi."

Sarah: " **AS YOU WISH, SIR. ONE PEPSI COMING UP.** "

*DING!*

Ah! The Pepsi's here. I grabbed a metallic-like, plastic cube from my pocket, and it shows a blue holographic Pepsi. As I reached for, and grabbed the hologram, I pulled it out of the cube, and it turns real, as I took it out.

Cody: "Thanks, Sarah. This is why I love you. You always give me what I want!"

Sarah: " **AND** _ **I**_ **LOVE** _ **YOU,**_ **SIR.** "

After I drank of all the Pepsi, I grabbed weapons and started training.

Cody: "Alright then. Let's see you come and get me NOW, you Purging motherfuckers."

I cocked my shotgun as I soon as I finished that AWESOME line. God, it was awesome. XD

 **Training Montage**

 _ **Target Practice with throwing knifes.**_

I threw ALL of the knifes PERFECTLY at all of the dummy targets.

*DINGALINGALING!*

I slashed my knife behind me, it was another dummy target.

Cody: "Hmm...might need to work on my reflexes."

 _ **Reflex Training**_

I put a quarter in the gun machines. As I stood in the huge red circle, the bullets start flying at me. I dodged ALL of the bullets coming at me. God! It would look SO cool in slow motion. Am I right? ;) Don't worry folks, I'm wearing a bullet-proof vest.

 _ **Fighting Practice**_

I got a lot of Martial Arts in me, thanks to being trained by good professionals, I also had boxing spirits inside me. I used rapid punches against all of the dummies, and also Kung-Fu kicked the dummies in the head, and the "Nuts".

Cody: "Phew. This is a LOT of work. Which is good, cause I'm still training."

 _ **Target Practice with guns (any kind)**_

I used Pistols, Shotguns, Tranquillizers, any kind, you name it. I used them all on the training dummies.

*BOOM! CA-COCK! BOOM! CA-COCK! BOOM!*

Cody: "BOOM! Headshot, bitch! (laughing)"

I began to laugh at the sight of the training dummies either without their heads, or disfigured heads. I stopped laughing as soon as I heard my Mom.

Michelle: "Cody! It's too early to start training! Time for breakfast, and once you're done, get ready for school! It's too late to watch TV! Cause you've been in there for an hour!"

Cody: "(sighs) Coming Mom!"

Well...I guess I had MY fun with the training room for the day. Time for breakfast!

 **After eating breakfast...**

After I ate all my pancakes, and drank my Coke, I got dressed in my normal street clothes to go to school.

Cody: "Alright, guys. I'm going to school now."

But before I get to school, I went to my training room to grab weapons and hide them in my large backpack. I grabbed a bunch of pistols, shotguns, knifes, phones, and laptops. Just in case. I then went to my room to grab my headphones, to listen to my music along the way to school.

Cody: "Bye Mom and Dad!"

I left to go school. Along the way, I listened to a song called, "Angel of the Morning" by Juice Newton. Quite catchy song, I'll admit. Anyways, onto school!

 **Outside my High School... 8:59AM/One minute before The Purge.**

As the song ended, I was finally at my school. Finally! The jog was kind of tiring me. I went inside and went to my Science class for my first period.

Jason: "What's up, Cody? Did you hear? The power's back!"

Cody: "Uh...Yeah. No shit, Sherlock. Can you tell by the lights?"

Jason: "Oh yeah. Sorry, I didn't notice."

Mr Alex comes in the classroom.

Mr Alex: "Turn to page 105 for Gravity and Space."

We all turn to 105 on our textbooks, until once again, we were interrupted. The TV turns on by itself and makes alarm noises! The TV shows a red emergency error screen.

TV: *HOOOOONK! HOOOOONK! HOOOOONK! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*

Female Purge Announcer: "This is not a test. This is your Emergency Broadcast System announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by President Frederick Picasso."

Cody: "Wait...WHAT?!"

I couldn't believe my ears and eyes. The Purge is starting NOW?!

Female Purge Announcer: "For the first time ever in the history of Purging, commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 24 hours."

Jason: "Wait. A FULL DAY?!"

Female Purge Announcer: "Weapons of Class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during The Purge. All other weapons have been restricted. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 9AM when The Purge concludes. And finally, no one has been granted special immunity from The Purge. No citizen or group will be exempt. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers, and America, a nation reborn. May god be with you all."

*BLAAAAAAARE! BLAAAAAAARE! BLAAAAAAARE! BLAAAAAAARE!*

My god...The Purge...it begins.

Class: (screaming and shrieking in terror) "What do we do?!" "OH GOD!" "We're all gonna die!" "I'm gonna steal games from Gamestop!"

I couldn't believe it...Why is The Purge starting NOW? Fuck! Well...good thing I have weapons to defend ourselves.

Mr Alex: "STUDENTS! SIMMER DOWN!"

Student 1: "HOW?! THE PURGE IS STARTING RIGHT NOW, WHILE WE'RE STILL IN SCHOOL! SOMEBODY'S GONNA BREAK IN AND KILL ALL OF US!"

Student 2: "BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

The class continues to freak the fuck out. I got my shotgun out of bag, and shot in the air.

*BOOM!*

The class falls silent.

Mr Alex: "C-Cody...?"

Cody: "LOOK! I never knew that The Purge was gonna come this early, but...if we work together, we WILL survive! I think the first thing to do is to go to the cafeteria for shelter and supplies."

Jason: "Yeah. I think it's a good idea."

The class, Mr Alex, my friends and I run to the Cafeteria for our own survival. We then hide under the tables, so Purgers won't find and kill us.

Cody: "Alright. I think for the next 24 hours, I'll be the leader of this organisation. Now...the first thing that I'll do...is get food from places and sources. The nearest restaurant is a KFC. My favorite by the way. Amy, Jason, Molly, Mr Alex... (I point at them) will you join me?"

My friends and teacher shared surprised faces.

Jason: "Us?"

Cody: "Please...I can't handle this on my own. I'll need some friends along the way. I'll ask you again, will...you...join me?"

I reach my hand out to Jason. 10 seconds later...he shaked it.

Jason: "I'll...I'll do it. (smiles)"

Amy: "Me too. (smiles and shakes my hand)"

Molly: "Me too. ...Where's your hand, Cody?"

I grabbed her hand.

Molly: "Thanks. I'm in."

Mr Alex: "Well...you'll need an adult...so I guess I'll do it. (shakes my hand)"

The class cheers for us. I never had cheering for me, since middle school. Why middle school? Well, you'll find out later. I threw pistols to Amy and Jason, threw a phone to Jason, and threw a knife to Mr Alex.

Cody: "Alright team. (cocks shotgun. *CA-COCK!*) Let's go."

We all ran to the school's main door, and our Purge adventure...began.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Stayin' Alive

**The Purge: Retribution**

 **Chapter 4: Stayin' Alive**

 **Normal P.O.V. Washington D.C. 9:20AM.**

Frederick laughed evilly as he watched the Washington D.C. city being covered in Purgers, and fires. He was beginning to enjoy the disaster he's caused.

Frederick: "He he he... Oh, how I LOVE The Purge. I'm glaaaad that it's back. He he..."

Kimi: "S-Sir...?"

Frederick looks behind him to notice Kimi.

Frederick: "Oh. Hello Miss Kamiya. Isn't this sight lovely? Ah, how I love it."

Kimi: "Uh...yes, sir. By the way, Mr. President, I was checking the ratings for yesterday's Purge news, and-"

Frederick: "Aaaaaand...what? Kimi?"

Kimi holds up a huge sheet of paper. It was the Nielsen ratings from yesterday's Purge news.

Kimi: "And...it turns out, the only city who has NOT seen it was...Madison, Wisconsin."

Frederick had a confused look on his face, as Kimi mentions it.

Frederick: "What?"

Kimi: "Just take a look at this, sir."

Frederick grabs the paper out of Kimi's hands. He looks at it for 5 seconds flat. He now had an evil look on his face.

Frederick: "Ha! This is...perfect. I think it's time that we pay a visit to Madison, Wisconsin. Don't you think, Kimi?"

Kimi now had a concerned look on her face, but luckily, Frederick didn't notice.

Frederick: "Well?!"

Kimi: "O-Oh! Oh. Uh...y-yes, sir."

Kimi is now worried about this whole situation. Will she do something about it?

 **Cody's P.O.V. Madison, Wisconsin. 9:30AM.**

My god...the streets already look horrible. There were rampaging Purgers everywhere! That means weapons everywhere, that's an alarm for me and my friends! I suddenly stop on my feet.

Jason: "Hey. Dude...? Why the hell did you stop?!"

Mr Alex: "Come on, Cody! You WANT to die?"

No. I didn't want to die. But...I did find shelter. It looks rickety and old, but it'll do.

Cody: "Guys. Follow me. I found shelter!"

I ran up to the shelter, along with my friends.

Amy: "Hey! Wait up!"

Molly: "Yeah! I can't even see where you're going! Good thing Jason's here to guide me, you're lucky, dude!"

Mr Alex: "Don't go without me! You need protection, and it's dangerous to be out here!"

We all went in, and closed the door. For an old door from 2005, it works well.

Cody: "Alright guys. I'll call Sarah to send food here." *BEEBOOBEEBOOBEEP!*

Alex dials on his phone. It rings. *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CLICK!*

Sarah: " _ **HELLO? MASTER CODY?**_ "

Cody: "Hello Sarah. Listen here. It's The Purge, and it's horrible. I'm with my friends, and we're all starving here. Could you send various food to my Multicube?"

Sarah: " _ **RIGHT AWAY, MASTER CODY. HOW MANY ARE WITH YOU?**_ "

Cody: "Four. There's four with me."

Sarah: " _ **YOU GOT IT, MASTER CODY.**_ "

I hung up my phone.

Jason: "Dude. Who did you call?"

Cody: "My robotic assistant, Sarah."

Amy: "Yo! That's cool!"

Mr Alex: "I've...never realised that."

Cody: "Man. I love being rich. But...since it's The Purge, my home's probably destroyed by now. Well...I hope that won't be the case. For now let's just wait for a couple of minutes."

 **A couple of minutes later**

*DING!*

Cody: "Finally! Food!"

Jason: "Yes!"

Amy: "My god, I'm starving already."

I grabbed my cube from my pocket, but as I tried to pull them out, it rans out of batteries...fuck.

Cube: " **L-L-LOW BATTERY...SORRY, FAM. BYE.** "

Cody: "DAMN IT! Ran out of batteries!"

Jason: "Hey wait. Why couldn't we just use the cube to feed our school, instead of just carelessly going outside to get KFC food far away from here?"

...FUCK! I just realised that! Damn movie logic!

Cody: "(grumbles) Shit."

Mr Alex: "Well...we have no food, and no water! What do we do?! We'll starve AND dehydrate to death!"

Cody: "Listen...let's just go and get our weapons out, to defend ourselves, and quietly get there immediately. Let's go."

We all left the shelter, and got out our weapons. We now have to get to KFC quickly and quietly.

 **A few minutes later**

Along the way, we noticed Purgers torturing someone calling for help. The Purgers were wearing masks of politcs, Creepypasta characters (like Jeff the Killer), clowns and furry stuff. The Purger torturing the woman was wearing the Jeff the Killer mask. He was really insane right now. I mean, it IS The Purge after all.

Woman: "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M GONNA GET KILLED!"

Purger: "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH! YOU CHEATED ON ME FOR THE LAST TIME! NOW YOUR LAST RESORT...IS DEATH, YOU CUNT."

Woman: "PLEASE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! PLEASE JUST LET ME G-"

Purger: "I SAID, SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH! CHEATERS DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE DURING THE PURGE! ANY LAST WORDS TO CARRY ON A LEGACY, NANCY?!"

Nancy: "SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME! PLEASE JUST HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

We were hiding behind a garbage truck, and watched the horrifying scene. It may stink like shit, but we're trying to stay alive, okay?

Amy: "Oh my god... S-S...Should we help her?"

Cody: "I don't know... But, I guess we have no choice. *CA-COCK!*"

I grabbed my shotgun, and walked over to the torture.

Cody: "HEY! Leave. Her. The Fuck. ALONE!"

I point my weapon at him.

Purger: "(evil laughter) Whatchu gonna do, kid? Shoot me with that peashooter? (evil laughter gets louder)"

*BOOM!*

I shoot him in the chest. Blood was everywhere. I can even see a HUGE hole in it. The right lung was missing.

Purger: "YOU...Mother...Fucker..."

He falls to the ground, dead. I untie the woman, and took the blindfold off her.

Cody: "You alright, miss?"

Nancy: "Yeah...thanks for saving me, kid."

Cody: "Please, please. Just call me Cody. We're trying to get food for my high school, wanna come with us, for protection?"

Nancy: "Sure."

Cody: "So what's your name?"

Nancy: "Nancy. Nancy Johnson. Thank you again."

She kisses me on my left cheek.

Cody: "Yeah...well... Let's go."

 **A couple of more minutes later**

We're finally at a KFC. But, there's a lot of people there. So, we pushed the people away from the entrance.

Cody: "Sorry guys, but we need this food for our High School."

I went inside the restaurant, and there was a LOT of food! Thank Colonel Sanders for this lovely food. :) But...as I grabbed one of the bags at a huge table, a white, smokey explosion occurred.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Cody: "Hey! What's going...on...heeeeeerrrrrre..."

I was knocked out. I guess that it was sleep grenades. It was a fucking trap. I knew something was up.

 **? 4:45PM.**

*CA-CLICK!*

I winced my eyes at the bright light. Wait. Why couldn't I move? (gasps) Shit! I'm handcuffed to a chair!

Cody: (muffled sounds)

H-Hey! Why can't I talk?! Oh god. I have a bandana tied around my mouth! I looked to my left and right. Lots of people (including my friends and Nancy) were ALSO handcuffed and gagged. Are we getting tortured? And by the looks of all the dirt, grease, blood, guts and toilet latrines, we're in a public bathroom.

?: "WAKE UP, MAGGOTS!"

I looked up to the direction, and there was a Purger with a Jane the Killer mask, with bloody clothes.

Purger Girl: "Well, well, well...Look what we have here. A bunch of ANTI-PURGERS! FUCKING ANTI-PURGERS! (evil laughter) I'm gonna enjoy torturing all of you. Who should we start with...?"

She was pointing and deciding who she's gonna pick. She stopped moving and pointed at...Nancy. Shit. Just when we saved her.

Purger Girl: "You. Girls! Un-handcuff and un-gag her."

The Female Purge members entered and free Nancy of her handcuffs and bandana.

Nancy: "(gasps for air) Please! Let me live! I don't wanna die for real!"

Purger Girl: "OH! But you will, my dear! Girls. Grab her, and drag her to the "torture table"."

The girls all grab and drag her outside.

Nancy: "No. Please! DON'T TORTURE ME! LET GO OFF ME! LET GO! LET GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I was getting scared of what will happen next. The next thing I heard were screams and drilling.

(*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!*)

Nancy: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all winced and cringed from the pain of Nancy. Now we heard electricity.

(*LRRRLRRRRL-LRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIGHT!*)

Nancy: "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

Finishing off that torture was a loud bang.

(*BAAAAAAAANG!*)

It's all confirmed. She's dead...Nancy Johnson was dead. The Purger leader entered again. Laughing evilly.

Purger Girl: "Well...now that I've taken care of HER, who's next? I think I'll piiiiiiiiick..."

She points at me. FUCK!

Purger Girl: "You. Cody...Alderman."

I was shocked. She knew my name. She takes off my bandana. I gasped for air.

Cody: "(gasps for air) H...How did you know my name...?"

Purger Girl: "Seriously...? You don't recognise my voice? YOU? THE LEGENDARY PRANKSTER DOESN'T REMEMBER ME?! FUCKING HOW?!"

Cody: "Nnnnnnnnnnno. I don't remember you. Maybe get rid of your Jane the Killer mask?"

Purger Girl: "(coldly)...Fine."

She removes her mask. No. NO! HER?! MY MIDDLE SCHOOL PRINCIPAL, MRS. ANNIE MANDOLIAN?!

Cody: "Y-You...?"

Annie: "That's right! (evil laughter) NOW you remember me."

Cody: "But...why? Why the FUCK are you torturing people?! What happened to you?!"

Annie: "...You happened. Your Middle School prom prank happened to me. And it ruined my...FUCKING LIFE! (screams)"

Cody: "But...It was just a prank! You have NO sense of humor!"

Annie: "Oh! I DO! BUT YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! Let me tell all of you a story on what happened with this fucktard. It all happened during his last year in Middle School, at the prom."

 _ **FLASHBACK. Middle School prom. Annie's P.O.V**_

Everyone is dancing to "a-ha - Take On Me", while Cody and his Middle School friends were initiating a huge prank.

Cody's friend 1: "Y'all got the cow's blood, Cody?"

Cody: "Yep! (laughs)"

Cody's friend 2: "Ooo! This goin' be good!"

Cody: "Operation: Bloodthirsty is starting now!"

I was giving a speech to every class in the school about awards. Like attendance.

Annie: "Now students, I'm SO glad you're here. Now, the first award I wanna give out...is for Most Attendances. (smiles) And that student...he was ALWAYS there when we needed him the most. He was a good student. He was a smart student. He ALWAYS gets straight A's. And that student is-"

A TON of cow blood was poured on me. Everyone was laughing at ME. As I rubbed the blood out of my eyelids, I got really mad.

Annie: "Augh! Alright...who did that...? WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!"

Everyone gasped as I swore in front of them. I was embarrassed.

Annie: "Um...I mean...uh...who did...that? OH! FORGET IT! SERIOUSLY! WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?! WHO POURED THE BLOOD ALL OVER ME?!"

Cody: "It was me, you old witch!"

I turned around to see Cody at the stage.

Cody: "The only reason that I did that, is because you were always a bad role model to EVERYONE here! You spanked me in private in your room! You raped me! You even FUCKING spit on my dick!"

I grabbed Cody's penis, and hard.

Annie: "THAT'S IT, YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GONNA SPANK YOU!"

I forced him to kneel down, and I spanked the fuck out of him, really hard! Every student was shocked as they watched in horror.

Cody: "OUCH! STOP THAT, BITCH!"

Annie: "NO! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS! EVEN IF I'M ONLY 33! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

Cody began to tear up.

Cody: "NO! THIS IS RAPE!"

Annie: "I DON'T CARE. YOU HAVE A BIG DICK, COMPARED TO ALL THE STUDENTS HERE!"

I took off his pants and forcefully sucked his dick. Cody began to cry.

Cody: "STOP! PLEASE STOP IT! POLICE! HELP! POLIIIIIIIIIIIIICE! RAPE! PEDOPHILE! PEDOPHILE RAPING ME!"

ALL the students began to call 911 on me, while I began to sit on his dick.

Cody: "AAH! GET OFF MY DICK!"

Cody pushed my ass out, and punched me in the face. He then proceeds to kick my face.

Annie: "AH! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUCK!"

 **A couple of minutes later**

I was thrown into a police car, and I was charged and arrested for being a Pedophile, rape, child abuse, and more. Later, I was sentenced to 100 years in jail. That was the moment that I snapped. I slowly turned into a cold-blooded murderer. If I ever find Cody, I will MURDER HIM. Possibly on...Purge night.

 _ **FLASHBACK END. Cody's P.O.V.**_

Annie: "And THAT was the story! Like it, ladies and gentlemen? (smiles evilly)"

Everyone screams while muffled.

Cody: "But...how did you escape prison? What about Maximum Security prison?"

Annie: "Oh, let's just say that I may have armed a BOMB inside the prison. It's gone now. Yes."

Cody: "Look, "Annie". I'm a changed man. It was just a prank, OK? Besides, you deserved that. You were evil to me. You DID RAPE me after FUCKING ALL!"

Annie punches me on the face, hard.

Annie: "DON'T CALL ME ANNIE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! Now...how should I torture you...? Oh yeah...! How about a katana? Girls! Bring me my katana."

The girls brought her a long samurai katana. Damn that's long.

Cody: "A sword? A-A SAMURAI SWORD! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Annie: "Nope. (smiles creepily) Just crazy. (giggles)"

She stabs my left arm. In front of everyone.

Cody: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FUCK! STOP! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Annie: "Thaaaaaaaaat's right. SAY UNCLE!"

Cody: "UNCLEUNCLEUNCLEUNCLEUNCLE!"

Annie: "Now...for the stab in the " **heart** "."

Wait. WHAT?! I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE?!

Cody: "You won't dare. YOU WON'T FUCKING DARE!"

Annie: "Oh! But I do, dear! (laughs hysterically) _We are gonna Purge today, Purge today, Purge today. We are gonna Purge today, stab this fucker, dead._ (laughs even more hysterically and evilly)"

I braced for my life as she was gonna stab me. But...all of a sudden, a blue portal opens up!

Annie: "The fuck?"

She walks over to the portal, confused and angry.

Annie: "Whose FUCKING portal is this? Did someone call..."HIM"?!"

"Him"? Who's "him"? All of a sudden, a hand with a gun comes out!

Annie: "Ai! T-T-Take it easy! P-P...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME-E-E! (Sobs loudly)"

A voice came out of the portal.

?: "I would let you go, but I CAN'T let evil win. Goodbye."

*BANG!*

Annie was shot in the head, with her brain, guts, and blood everywhere. She's dead. A guy comes out of the portal. Who was HE?

Cody: "Who...are you...?"

He smiles at me.

Gdrich: "(smiles) I'm Gdrich. Someone need a hero?"

 _ **To be continued...**_ ** _(Special thanks to GMnsnn on DeviantArt for his OC, Gdrich! :))_**


	8. The Escape

**The Purge: Retribution**

 **Chapter 5: The Escape**

 **Normal P.O.V. President's Private Jet. 5:05PM.**

On the way to Wisconsin, Frederick is reading a PlayBoy Mansion: XXX-tra Cum Sauce Edition Magazine, while Kimi is playing Pokemon Garnet on her Nintendo 5DS (A VR Console).

Kimi: "So...uh, Mr. President, what will we do once we get to Madison?"

Frederick: "(smiles sinisterly) Well, I'm glad you asked, Miss Kamiya. I'm going there because I want to pay a visit to a certain boy, who was there during the Assassination back in Washington D.C."

Kimi: "Sir...how do you even know that he lives HERE?"

Frederick: "Well, the government has tracking on EVERYBODY in the USA. Including him. Does that answer your question?"

Kimi: "Yes, sir. Why...why do you want to visit him? During Purge Night? Won't you get killed? After all, there's NO special immunity for you during The Purge."

Frederick: "Well, I'LL be participating in The Purge as well, Miss Kamiya. And...the reason why I want to see him is because...it's because he saw me."

Kimi looks confused.

Kimi: "Um...what?"

Frederick: "He saw me in the Assassination of Charlie Roan."

Kimi now looks shocked as she figures it out.

Kimi: "(gasps loudly) Y...YOU MEAN THAT-?!"

Frederick: "Yes, "Kimi". I... (coldly) KILLED HER."

Kimi is now scared of Frederick as he says this.

Kimi: "B-But...WHY?!"

Frederick: "It's because I HATE Charlie Roan. I hate her guts, I hate her democracy standards, I hate her decisions...I hate her law to end/ban The Purge."

Kimi: "But that doesn't mean you had to kill her!"

Frederick: "Oh really...? THAT sounds like you're DEFYING me."

Kimi: "HELL YEAH I AM! I'm NOT serving a killer!"

Kimi runs to the cockpit to talk to the pilot to turn the jet around, only for a machine gun to be pointed at her face. She's shocked. She backs up, but finds more soldiers with weapons.

Frederick: "Thaaaaaaat's right. They're ALL in the Assassination. (smiles evilly) It's ALL an inside job. Planned by the government. You see they hate Charlie because of what happened 4 years ago, she got rid of The Purge and was elected president. But, the government, and some other Purgers, were NOT happy for that decision. So...we planned an assassination to get rid of her. Now, because she's dead, I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE NOW, BABY! And now, since you heard everything, we're gonna kill you."

Kimi tears up with anger.

Kimi: "You TRAITOR(!)"

Frederick: "Men! Ready..."

The soldiers cocked their guns.

Frederick: "Aim..."

They then turned on their laser sights and pointed at Kimi.

Frederick: "FI-"

*DING! DING! DING!*

The soldiers were about to fire until they heard the destination sound.

Pilot: "We're almost here, Mr. President. We're right above the city. Good luck killing him."

Frederick then had a sinister smile on his face.

Frederick: "Actually...how about we throw her off this plane? Yeah."

The soldiers open the left wing door, and Frederick throws Kimi overboard.

Kimi: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Frederick: "TRY TO LAND ON SOMETHING SOFT! WHICH I HOPE YOU WON'T! (evil laughter)"

Kimi continues to scream as she plummets to her death... Or is it death...?

 **Madison, Wisconsin. 5:15PM. Cody's P.O.V**

My friends and I were saved, and my evil principal, Annie, was dead. That guy who saved us, was Gdrich. I've heard of him before. He and The Equestrian Squad were in fanfictions of multiple movies that I've watched. Like Shrek, Ice Age, Madagascar, Tarzan, and more. But...I've never actually imagined to meet him in real-life! That's kind of awesome, actually.

Cody: "Wait...weren't you in Shrek?"

Gdrich: "You mean as in I had an adventure with Shrek? Yeah. (smiles) Yeah, I did."

Cody: "Wow!"

Amy and Jason: "You know him?"

Cody: "Yeah. He was in those Fanfictions that I've read on DeviantArt. I didn't know he actually existed! I always thought that he was a fictional original character. ...I wonder if he went to Zootopia yet..."

Gdrich: "...Well...maybe."

Cody: "Cool. Listen dude. Can you get me and my friends out of here, and get us to safety? We're trying to get food for my High School. Would you like to join us?"

Gdrich thought about it for a moment. He's definitely setting them free, but joining them?

Gdrich: "...Sure. I guess I could tag along with you."

Cody: "Great. Thanks, dude. But hurry up! The girls might be here any second!"

Gdrich: "Alright. Got it."

Gdrich grabbed his laser sword and cut the handcuffs out of all of us.

Jason: "Oh my god! Thank you for saving us! And thank god I didn't die first! Black people always die first in movies, you know?"

Amy: "Or me. I didn't die either."

Molly: "Could you fetch my cane, guys?"

Cody: "I think it might be...in my Multicube."

I start to search for the cube, it was on the torture table. Annie used my weapons?! I grabbed the cube and started to search for a cane for Molly. Luckily, I found it.

Cody: "Here you go, Molly. I knew this cane would come in handy, just in case."

I hand Molly her cane.

Molly: "Thanks, Cody."

Gdrich: "Wait. Is she blind?"

Cody: "Unfortunately...yes. But the story on why has to wait. We have to go NOW. But...shit. I don't have my weapons."

Gdrich: "You mean...THESE weapons?"

He shows off our weapons, but upgraded with magic powers!

Cody: "WHOA! How did you get them, and how did you upgrade them?!"

Gdrich: "Well, I have powers that can make ANY objects appear in my own hands, just like that. And I had old friends like Twilight Sparkle help out with the weapon upgrading."

Cody: "Cool..."

Purger Girls: "HEY!"

Oh no...It's them. The Purgers.

Purger Girl 1: "He KILLED her!"

Purger Girl 2: "How DARE you!"

Purger Girl 3: "You've got SOME NERVE!"

Purger Girl 4: "How did they ALL escape?!"

Purger Girl 5: "FUCK THAT! LET'S JUST KILL THEM ALREADY!"

They all start to chase us.

Cody: "Gdrich! Give me my shotgun!"

Gdrich: "You got it!"

He throws the shotgun to me. I noticed that it had features on it. It was now Pink and Purple, like the color base of Twilight Sparkle. And it had a mechanical knob with words like, "MAGIC ON", and "MAGIC OFF". I turned the knob to the right to see what happens. I aimed my shotgun at one of the girls, and fired.

*BOOM!*

But, instead of just a bloody body, it was a BURNT body! I was surprised!

Cody: "Wow. That could be useful."

Gdrich: "Yeah. It would."

I then burned the rest of them with the magic shotgun.

*BOOMBOOMBOOM!*

We all reached the exit. Finally. But the girls were still chasing us! It was then that we heard this.

*SWIRSWIRSWIRSWIRSWIRSWIRSWIRSWIRSWIR...*

It was a helicopter! Yes. We're saved! We all waved the helicopter, as it comes down. I recognised the logo on the helicopter. Could it be? The Anti-Purge Resistance?

Anti-Purge Leader: "Get in! Quick!"

She held her hand out. I grabbed onto it and leapt onto the helicopter, as the rest of us did. But then, the girls started shooting at us with their handguns.

Purger Girl 1: "You ain't going nowhere, BITCH!"

Purger Girl 2: "Say your prayers, MOTHAFUCKA!"

I then got pissed off at the girls and posed in a fighting stance.

Cody: "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE, OR HAVE A FIST FIGHT WITH ME?! HUH?!"

Purger Girls: "...Alright, fine. BUT WE'RE GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!"

Cody: "Oh yeah? Try me, bitch."

The girls put their guns down, and got in position. I knocked the first girls out with an Uppercut. I then say this for a funny.

Cody: "SHORYUKEN!"

XD OK, OK. That was hilarious, to be honest. I moved on to the last girl.

Purger Girl 2: I WILL beat you, that's for sure!"

Cody: "Well, let's find out!"

In the terms of cheating, she pulled out a knife and tried to stab me.

Purger Girl 2: "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cody: "Son of a bitch..."

I used my reflexes to avoid the slash, grabbed the knife off her, and stabbed her in the right eye.

Purger Girl 2: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She then fell unconscious onto the concrete. Possibly killing her.

Anti-Purge Leader: "COME ON! THERE'S NO TIME! LET'S GO NOW!"

Cody: "Let's fly!"

As I got inside the helicopter and shut the door, the helicopter starts rising off the ground.

Anti-Purge Leader: "Don't worry, everyone. You'll be safe, once we get to our base."

Gdrich: "It's alright, I got them, Sadie."

Sadie: "(smiles) Welcome back, Gdrich."

Cody: "You know her?"

Gdrich: "Well...I DID help her out during The Purge years ago."

Sadie: "And you got me here. Thank you."

Gdrich: "(laughs) You're welcome."

But then...

Purger Girl 2: "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She was still alive?! I opened the door and pointed my shotgun at her.

Cody: "Do you wanna die for re-"

Gdrich: "It's OK. I got this."

He points...his hand?

Purger Girl 2: "A hand?! HA! Is this a joke or some-"

All of a sudden, LIGHTNING COMES OUT OF HIS HANDS! It's like he's Cole MacGrath! She was electrocuted to death. He shut the door.

Cody: "Whoa...that was awesome."

Gdrich: "Heh. Thanks. By the way, I've never got your name. I'm Gdrich, the leader of The Equestrian Squad. Well...former leader, actually. I retired."

Cody: "I know. I read the fanfictions. Heh. I'm Cody Alderman. And these are my friends, Amy, Jason, Molly and Mr Alex. Nice to meet you...Gdrich."

He shook my hand. But then...my iPhone starts to ring.

*RINGALINGRINGALING! RINGALINGRINGALING! RINGA-CLICK!*

I picked it up.

Cody: "Hello?"

Michelle: " _CODY? WHERE ARE YOU?! THERE'S TROUBLE AT HOME! GET HELP, QUICK!_ "

It was mom. She sounded scared and freaked out on the phone.

Cody: "Whoa whoa. What's going on, mom?"

Michelle: " _A BUNCH OF PURGERS CAME AND HAVE STARTED TO STEAL MONEY AND OTHER POSSESSIONS OF OURS! PLEASE...JUST GET HERE QUI-_ " *CLICK!*

The call ended with an interruption. I knew something was wrong.

Cody: "Get to my house."

Sadie: "Why?"

Cody: "NOW!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Death of the Family

**The Purge: Retribution**

 **Chapter 6: Death of the Family**

 **5:30PM. Cody's house.**

We were here, but we found that...my house is on FIRE! HOLY FUCK! Are my parents still alive?! I opened the helicopter door while it was still in the air above my home.

Gdrich: "Cody! No! You'll get smashed to pieces, and get killed!"

Sadie: "This is suicide! Stay here in the helicopter!"

Cody: "I don't care! I have to save my family! I can't let them die in there! I'll be all alone if they're dead..."

I jumped out the plane, pulled a few air tricks, and landed safely onto the trampoline in my backyard. I spotted some Purgers with our properties, and I pulled out my shotgun.

*CA-COCK!*

Cody: "Want a piece of me, you Purging motherfuckers?"

Purger 1: "HA! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS, YOU BRA-"

*BOOM!*

I shot him in the brain, killing him instantly.

Purger 2: "Oh my god! YOU'RE GONNA DIE TONIGHT, BITCH!"

He pulls out a knife on me, and was running towards me. I punched him in the chest, pulled out a pistol on his chest and started firing.

*BANGBANGBANG!*

Well, he's dead.

Cody: "Don't mess with my family, you bastards!"

I shouted to the rest of the Purgers, and they ran away in fear, fearing that they might be next to be killed.

Cody: "Mom! Dad!"

I kicked the door open, and started searching for them. Unfortunately, the fire is spreading, and it's big, so there's not much time left.

Cody: "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

I tripped over something. I looked to see what I tripped on.

Cody: (gasps)

NO! D-D-DAD!

Cody: "Those...BASTARDS!"

My dad is dead. His body was burned, and had wounds all over.

Cody: "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Michelle: "Cody?"

Mom? Thank god she's still alive. I ran over to her bedroom for the source of her voice, and found her. Lying on the bed. But...is she dying? Oh my god! I start to tear up.

Cody: "Mom! Oh my god...Did they do this to you?!"

Michelle: "Cody. You...have to listen to me. It's important..."

Cody: "What? What is it?!"

Michelle: "I want you to know that this is not your fault. None of it is..."

My tears get stronger.

Cody: "How would you know?!"

Michelle: "Avenge me...because...I'll always...love...you..."

Cody: "Who did this to you?! TELL ME ALREADY!"

Michelle: "Kill that motherfucker...It was...Presi...Fred...eri..."

She's dead...Mom's dead. FUCK! That was when I started to sob.

Cody: "(sobs) MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! FUUUUUUUUUCK! I will avenge you! I promise you! I'LL GET THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO DID THIS!"

Amy: "Cody? Where are you?"

It was my friends. Gdrich is putting out the fire with his water powers. Yes, from the hands, obviously. He's like a waterbender.

Cody: "W-What are you doing here?!

They noticed the tears on my face.

Gdrich: "Cody...What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Cody: "She...She's dead..."

Molly: "W...Wha-"

Cody: "SHE'S FUCKING DEAD! SHE WAS MURDERED! BY THOSE BASTARDS, WHO WERE HIRED BY SOMEONE! Mom said that it was...Presi Frederi?

Jason: "(gasps) Frederick Picasso."

Amy: "I knew it...!"

Sadie: "Well...come on. We're going back to the Anti-Purge Base. It's in New York, Manhattan. We have a country to save."

Suddenly, we heard a faint female scream.

Gdrich: "What is that noise?"

Cody: "...I don't know. Maybe it's coming from...outside?!"

Gdrich: "Oh my god!"

We went outside for the source of the noise, and we see a woman falling from the sky!

Kimi: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gdrich: "Hang on, Miss! We'll catch you!"

Gdrich opens up a bit of tiny plastic with a string from his pocket, but when he pulls it, it turns into a HUGE bouncy castle!

Jason: "Wow!"

She lands on the bouncy castle, all bouncy and such.

Gdrich: "Are you alright, Miss?"

Kimi: "Yes. Thank you."

I notice her tag that says, "President's Assistant". I got angry. I pulled a shotgun at her face.

*CA-COCK!*

Cody: "Alright, bitch! You're gonna tell me everything about Frederick Picasso right now, or else I'll shoot you!"

Kimi: "W-W-Wait! I didn't know that he killed Charlie Roan! I swear!"

We all froze.

Cody: "W...What...? FREDERICK KILLED CHARLIE?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

Kimi: "Because...he told me, before throwing me off his private jet. You see, the government hated Charlie Roan because she got rid of The Purge from across the states. A lot of Purgers were angry and protesting against the ban. Because of that, the government were working together to get rid of her. It...was an assassination. It was all an inside job. And after Frederick told me everything, he threw me overboard, and I could've died if it wasn't for you, Mr...?"

Gdrich: "I'm Gdrich. Former leader of The Equestrian Squad."

Kimi: "Pleasure. I'm Kimi Kamiya."

Gdrich: "Why don't you come with us? We're going to the Anti-Purge Base in New York."

Kimi: "Well...sure."

Cody: "Well, how do we know that we can trust you?"

Kimi grabs a picture of Frederick from her shirt.

Kimi: "Got a gun?"

Gdrich gives her a pistol. Kimi grabs the gun, throws the picture in the air and shoots at it.

*BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!*

It was destroyed. Completely.

Cody: "Alright. I'm convinced. You can come."

Kimi smirks at me.

Kimi: "Thanks."

We all climbed on to the helicopter and headed for New York City.

Gdrich: "New York. (smiles) Here we come."

 **Meanwhile in an airport... Normal P.O.V. 5:40PM.**

Frederick's private jet was landing at the airport, until a soldier informs him about something.

Soldier: "Sir. Sir, there's something wrong about this."

Frederick: "(groans) What? What is it, soldier?"

Soldier: "It seems that Cody and his friends are leaving this area. According to this tracking device, a helicopter is taking them to New York City. Most likely an Anti-Purge Helicopter."

Frederick gets an angry look on his face.

Frederick: "WHAT?! How?"

Soldier: "I-I don't know, sir! I'm not a map/navigation expert!"

Frederick punches him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

Soldier: "OOF!"

He falls to the floor.

Frederick: "Well...it's alright. (evil smirk) I think we'll send them little gifts along the way."

He goes to his pockets, brings out a remote control, and presses a red button that says, "Send reinforcements".

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
